Hey Sasuke
by LemonsEatMyBrains
Summary: True, the anatomy of a human body is boring, and sort of ugly, but who really cares? Naruto contemplates why the body is what is, and his answer is strange. Yaoi, SasuNaru. Oneshot! Only hints of smex, sorry.
1. Part One: A Slow Pace

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't know the name of the guy who does, so I'm just gonna call him bob.**

**Thanks Bob, and I'm sorry for making them gay in this one, but I promise I'll write a differnt story to make up for it, because I know you didn't mean for them to be gay.**

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke's back as they walked in complete silence towards home. They had just finished training with Sakura and Kakashi at the usual spot and since Naruto live in the same direction, found it convinent to walk home with Sasuke. This time however, it was a little more tense. Most likely due to what happened in the river the night before.

Team seven had been out on a mission, sleeping in a tent like always when Naruto had ventured out to the river to take a dip and rid himself of all that sweat from training. He'd stripped right down without a second thought, not even turning around to look to see if anyone were there, and that's when it happened. The hot hand around his waist, the pulling and suckign and kissing...

Sasuke still had yet to explain for his actions in the river that night, and by the sound of the silence as they walked, Naruto was sure he wasn't planning on it anytime soon. Maybe Naruto should say something...Obviously Naruto had unconciously provocted Sasuke to extremeties beyond his will power, though it seemed unlikley.

If there was one thing Sasuke had a lot of, it was will power. Maybe he was just too horny? It was plainly obvious Sasuke wasn't getting any, and then Naruto had been bathing quite openly.

On some way, had Naruto wanted Sasuke to be provoked? Naruto hadn't pushed him away, in fact he'd enjoyed it a lot. It was so exotic to do it in a river while the rest of their team lie sleeping only a short distance away, blocked by underbrush and trees alike. Since when had Naruto _wanted _Sasuke to do anything? Sure, Naruto was always challenging him to fights, but they were rivals. That wasn't exactly an invatation, Naruto wasn't saying "Take me now! I'm screaming gay!" he was litterally saying "I'm going to kick your ass!". So why????

Naruto had never thought about how he looked before. Maybe he was just irrisitable? But then what about all those girls who'd turned him down?

Why was Naruto gay? Didn't he feel attraction for Sakura? Then again, it was mostly because of her dress was so tight, and she was very pretty. So why did Naruto like sex with Sasuke? In a river no less?

Naruto's mind began to wonder, and he thought and pondered why anyone turned gay. There wasn't exactly anything compelling about the male body, despite what artists tried to do for them, male bodies were actually kind of ugly in a way. No man really spent time tanning naked, so they'd end up with the bright white ass and then there was the appendage which was really just extra meat with too many nerves in it that occasionally got happy and decided to wave hello. And that didn't even include the hair. Hair in strange places that itched sometimes, especially when it was hot out. Though Naruto had noticed that Sasuke was petty hairless. Which was strange, because Naruto had blonde hair and hair in those places that was noticable. Sasuke had black hair in those places but very little, and it wasn't shaved or anything.

Naruto frowned considerably. Sure the top half of a man was pretty ok, if they were fit and handsome, but then there was the sweat. That was the last thing Naruto liked, sweat. Sticky and smelling like salty and sour feet, that poured down their skin and made them smell feircly.

Though there were some defects in the male body, they weren't all that bad. Sure the appendage was wrinkly and strange looking ,droopy at one moment and then sky hihg the next, but there was some beauty to it. Especially when it was inside there...Though it hurt a lo at some moments.

Naruto shook his head and sighed audiably, then looked up when Sasuke suddenly stopped walking. Why did Naruto feel the need to do it again? Sasuke's hands were casually in his pockets as he spun around and looked at Naruto was a steady gaze. Naruto stared right back, quieter then he'd ever been, afraid of what might happen if he spoke.

Was if a matter of love that Sasuke had taken him that night? Or sexual need. That was more likely seeing as Sasuke was well. a jackass.

The sun was setting behind Sasuke, shadowing his face a little as the two stood there staring in silence without changing their expressions.

Sasuke was handsome, in a depressed, stoic way. His face was thin and his jaw straight, his eyes were sharp and saw through a lot of things, and his body was pretty well shaped. Naruto had seen it on numerous occasions. However, no one really got overcome with such great sexual need in reality. Everyone was pretty much, chicken shits.

So it wasn't sexual need. Was it a strange act of boldness to be different? A strange warning of something coming in the future?

Naruto shifted a bit in the wind, the sun contrasting and making their shadows reach out behind them, stretch and convulse and hit the fence nearbye, causing them to bend and expand wider, creating two large replicas of a very fat and thin Sasuke and Naruto. It was a pretty average sunset in Konoha.

Naruto wasn't mad at Sasuke for what he did, he'd been a willing participant after all, he was just a little confused as to why, and that was frustrating. Even as they stood there in silence, Naruto felt it building until he narrowed his eyes and his eyesbrows arched into the brige of his nose. He was getting impatient, and he wasn't willing to speak until Sasuke spoke. Not until Sasuke explained and owned up to his actions.

Suddeny Sasuke moved his foot forward and leaned in casually. Naruto's eyes perked open when Sasuke placed his lips gently between Naruto's and closed his eyes gently. The random gesture of affection caught Naruto in a web of confusion, but Naruto decided it was ok. After all Sasuke had done to him the night before, a simple kiss wasn't so bad.

Sasuke wasn't even half bad at kissing, though he did have a lot of ssaliva packed in there. Not that Naruto had much to compare to, seeing how he was an outcast and all.

The kiss ended and Sasuke turned around once againg, picking up his steps as Naruto followed obidiantly behind him. Suddenly it struck Naruto how incredibly stupid he was being, letting all of this slide. If he weren't so overcome by confusion, maybe he would say something. Though he didn't really want to disturb anything...The kiss was kind of nice after all.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto called, his voice slicing the the silence and stabbing into the back of Sasuke's neck. The stoic Uchiha turned around slightly and let his eyes land on Naruto, who was scratching his head. "Do you love me or something? Because I kind of need to know these things and you can't justify what you did with silence and..."

"Did you like it?" Sasuke replied, turning fully and standing close to Naruto. He was only two inches taller, but it made the difference. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess, I didn't punch you so-"

"Then yeah, I love you." Sasuke bent down again and this time he wiggled his hand under Naruto's shirt and rested it on his bare waist. The warm skin was comforting. Finally, Sasuke broke away and stared at Naruto. There was complete silence this time as Naruto decided on what he was going to say.

"Ok then." Naruto said slowly, measuring his words as one question tickeld his head. "I'll love you if you tell me why you don't have any hair down there."

"Is that why you were quiet?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow slightly. "I don't know, maybe because it's afraid of what I'm using it for."

"Oh."

"hn."

"Sasuke?"

"What."

"I love you."

"Idiot."

* * *

**HAHAHA. Ok sorry I was laughing a lot when I was writing this. I don't really know why I did write it, it was just on my mind. I didn't want Naruto to look girly in the relationship, and it's true about the manly body. so I decided this would be an appropriate story.**

**Reveiw if you like it! I'm sorry Yaoi haters, I love heteros and homos all alike! So watch for some hetero stories from me too, they aren't too bad.**


	2. PART TWO: Caught in action!

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't know the name of the guy who does, so I'm just gonna call him bob.**

**Thanks Bob, and I'm sorry for making them gay in this one, but I promise I'll write a differnt story to make up for it, because I know you didn't mean for them to be gay.**

**Ok this is a sequel, not another chapter. I didn't wantto go to all the trouble of making another story and doing all the crap to post it, so here's the sequel to Hey Sasuke!**

* * *

**Hey Sasuke: Part Two, caught in action!**

Naruto was sitting on a bench near sunset, trying to make sense of the scroll he was reading. The light was causing the shadow of his hand to run over the paper and make it diffucult to read, causing Naruto to glare at the wretched scroll in defeat and toss it aside.

The sun was low in the sky and Naruto found himself reminded of something that happened awhile ago, maybe a couple of months. Sasuke had professed his love in the strangest way, and Naruto still found himself in some sort of story, trapped in between the blue ink lies. If they told anyone, no one would believe either of hte boys were gay, especially with each other.

Would it be worth it? Screwing up their lives just for sex and three words? Maybe Naruto should just end it like just another relationship and go out with a pretty girl. Sakura was out of the question, and Naruto was a little afraid of Ino. Temari was evil and Hinata had the Byakugan thing, though she was incredibly cute and devoted...

So far Hinata seemed like the best bet, and Naruto had learned awhile ago that Hinata was actually in love with him. Learning about Naruto and Sasuke would be too much of a lbow to her, everyone knew how badly she thought of herself. Naruto sighed and leaned back, staring at the sky and propping his leg up on the rest of the bench.

Tenten's hair was scary, plus she had too many sharp objects, who else was there? There were boys, but chances were none of them were gay. Though, Naruto had thought Sasuke was straight, until well, Sasuke practically molested him in a river at night while their teamwas only steps away...

"Why do I think about this too much?" Naruto sighed, grabbing his forehead at the beginning of a headache. He didn't normally think about things ike that, until his head hurt. Usually he just got it done and let it go. Something was different about this though. Maybe he was just over analizing everything? Maybe Sasuke was just lonely, and he had the same opinions of the girls that Naruto himself had. Naruto knew that since he started, sort of dating Sasuke, he wasn't as lonely, and he was pretty well satisfied.

Naruto opened his eyes and felt his heart jump out of his chest when Sasuke pressed his lips to the tip of Naruto's nose. Naruto's wide eyes took in the fact that Sasuke had sneakily abused his ninja...ness and was now leaning between Naruto's outstretched legs and had him firmly pressed to the bench.

"Don't do that!" Naruto sputtered when Sasuke pulled back casually. Naruto glared up at his rival and new found love buddy. "You scared the bejeebers out of me..."

"Bejeebers." Sasuke stated, staring at Naruto without expression but clearly mocking him. Naruto pushed Sasuke from his chest and sighed, shaking his head.

"What do you want anyways?" Naruto asked chilishly. Truth be told, he was feeling bad about contemplating dumping Sasuke. For some reason all doubt was gone when Sasuke kissed him on the nose. Which was a little weird, because it was his nose..."I was trying to relax."

"Since when do you relax?" Sasuke scoffed, looking sore at being pushed away. Did he think he held some mind boggling power over Naruto that made him irrisistable? If that was the case Naruto could easily blow that out of the water. Then came the question of why Naruto didn't. "I came here because you didn't come to dinner."

"What time is it?" Naruto pondered, frowning up at Sasuke as he arched and eyebrow meaningfully.

"Past eight idiot." Sasuke sighed but leaned forward again, this time Naruto didn't push him back and they sat there for awhile bathing their tongues in each others mouths. It wasn't normal that Sasuke frech kiss outside, usually it was sneaky pecks on the lips and pinches in embarrasing places.

"Are you horny or something?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke pulled away and opened his eyes. Sasuke shrugged. "Liar, you are aren't you? Pervert, this is a bench, I'm not doing it here."

"I wasn't asking you to." Sasuke turned his head to keep away the pink. Even Sasuke as capable of blushing, it just happened when Naruto spoke so openly about their sex life. "Come on, let's go home."

"Sasuke? Naruto?"

Naruto froze as Sasuke's shoulders tensed. He was almost afraid to look over Sasuke's shoulder, but he had an idea about who it could be. When Naruto leaned up, he was almost surprised and releived to find a confused and awkward looking Shikimaru, fiddling with his fingers. Well any boy would if they walked in on that...Naruto glared up at Sasuke, who reluctantly got up and stood looking uncomfortable as Naruto tried to explain.

"Uh, hi Shika!" Naruto grinned sheepishly and scratched his blonde hair. Shikimaru glanced around and coughed slightly. There was silence as the three boys stood there starring at each other, only Shikimaru was looking everywhere but at them. "I can explain..."

"No it's fine." Shikimaru said, surprising the two. "I knew about this for awhile, I just wasn't expecting to walk in on it...I'm still straight so it's a little disturbing."

"You knew?" Naruto coughed.

"Well yeah, Sasuke pinching your ass clued me in." Shikimaru replied as Sasuke tried to blend into the trees and dissapear. Naruto blushed slightly and chuckled that awkward laugh you laugh when you know you're scewed and your stomach knots up and bubbles...

"Sorry." Naruto stated offly.

"No don't be, your secret is safe with me." Shikimaru nodded to each of them and walked off in the opposite direction, obviously forgetting he had been walking home...

Naruto was frozen in place, thinking about what Shikimaru had just said. Secret? Had it been a secret? Well they hadn't exactly been jumping to tell anyone, and Naruto was actuallly just afraid of Sakura and Ino tearing off his happy parts. But a secret? Why should it be a secret. They were comfortable with each other.

"Come on, let's go." Sasuke said, nudging Naruto to move. They walked in silence once again as Naruto tried to figure out why it was bothering him that it was a secret. Could it be that he didn't want it to be a secret? "What?"

"What what?" Naruto replied.

"You're being quiet."

"So are you." Naruto shot back. What Sasuke didn't understand that there was double meaning in those words. They were both being too quiet and Naruto didn't think he could stand it.

"Are you mad about Shikimaru seeing us?" Sasuke asked warily, as if this argument were too much trouble. "He said he'd keep quiet..."

"Do you want that?" Naruto asked, cutting off Sasuke's words. Sasuke glanced at him as they came up to the apartment building Sasuke resided in. Naruto had spent the last month going to and from this very apartment.

"Want what?" Sasuke sighed, opening the door and stepping up the stairs as Naruto followed.

"To keep it quiet."

Sasuke stopped dead on the stairs and turned around, towering over Naruto because he was two steps up. Naruto met Sasuke's look with determination.

"Is that what you're mad about? Wanting to tell everyone about us having sex?" Sasuke questions sharply.

"No!" Naruto snapped. "About us being together!"

"Why does everyone have to know?" Sasuke scoffed. "Does it matter what they think?"

"Are you afraid of everyone hating you or something?" Sasuke froze when Naruto yelled that at him. However, Naruto was on a roll and his anger was rising, he couldn't let this go, even if it hurt Sasuke. "i've been hated my whole life, do you think it'd be any different if they hated me for gaining someone who makes me happy?"

There was silence as Naruto breathed fire. He was angry that Sasuke was treating this all like a fling. Maybe he was in it for the sex, but Naruto didn't want to accept that for some reason. Why sex with a boy? Girls around Konoha were just waiting to get into Sasuke's pants, well shorts, but still.

"This isn't fair to me!" Naruto said hurriedly, trying to get it all out before the look Sasuke was giving him drained out all his anger. "You attack me one night and expect me to accept that and let it slide? Are we a couple or aren't we?"

"I don't know Naruto!" Sasuke snapped suddenly, spinning around. "It was just, it was just an urge. I don't know why I did that, all I know is that it felt good and I want it to stay like that! When I did that at the river I wasn't thinking about my family or any of that."

"So I'm your way of emotionally venting?"

"No!" Sasuke said, obviously getting the short end of the argument. He had pretty much dug that hole himself. "You're like an escape. I told you I love you didn't I, and you accepted that! Why does it matter if we tell people?"

"You just don't want people snearing at you!" Naruto retorted. he lowered his voice to a dangerous snarl. "All your life peopl looked up to you and praised and were sorry for you because of what happened to your family. It was bad and I know that, but what the hell? I don't even know what my parents look like, no one tells me oh poor Naruto, they say look at that monster! Then this happens and I get this hope that maybe someone wouldnt think that, that for once someone was sayinh, oh poor Naruto, and that I could count on you to help me. Then this happens. Are you ashamed? Am I a monster to you?"

"Stop that!" Sasuke snarled, slamming his fist into Naruto's chest and fisting his hands into Naruto jacket. Naruto coughed at the impact as Sasuke pushed his face in front of Naruto's. "I never once thought of you as a monster, just an annoying idiot with too much shit in his head. I didn't have sex with you so that all this would happen, I did it because I love you ok?"

Naruto felt his jaw set and he pushed away from Sasuke.

"Bullshit!" Naruto snapped, flying down the stairs. He was out the door before he knew it himself and he slammed himself against a tree, trying not to feel the tihgtening in his chest. What the hell was that? Just from one meaningless comment from Shikimaru, Naruto and Sasuke were escalated into a stupid, meaningless fight.

Naruto swore and pushed away from the tree, but cried out when he was slammed back, hard wire wrapped and coiling around him to pin him to the harsh brown bark. Naruto struggled but it only tightened.

"What the hell! Let go!" Naruto yelled, struggling further. Suddenly, Sasuke had his hand pressed against Naruto's shoulders and stopped him from struggling. He slammed their lips together and Naruto felt his anger release. Maybe Sasuke did hold a little power..."What the-"

"I'm sorry ok? We can tell however the hell you want just don't." Sasuke said hurriedly. He didn't look panicked, just disturbed slightly. Naruto found his mouth dry as Sasuke spoke in a rushed tone. "I don't know why it's likes this OK? I'm as confused as you, but I know that when we have sex life gets better and when we kiss there isn't any blood behind my eyes anymore."

Naruto felt his feet wobble. Sasuke wasn't using him, he needed him. Was that what was happening? Sasuke needed Naruto because in a way, Naruto scared the ghosts away? Like when a father looks under your bed to make sure the boogey monster didn't make a trip up topside. It was hard to imagine Sasuke actually needing anything.

"Just don't, I don't want all this crap back." Sasuke murmured, staring at Naruto's chest instead of his eyes.

"Un wrap me." Naruto stated calmly. Sasuke glanced up warily but did as Naruto asked. As soon as Naruto was released he grabbed Sasuke and placed a searing kiss on his lips. Sure it wasn't the greatest romance like in the movies, and they were both guys, but it was Naruto's romance. Sure Sasuke treated him like a girl sometimes, but it's to be expected right? Naruto always set him straight with a good punch anyways, reminding him that he was in fact strong and had all the pride Sasuke had, maybe more... "I'm ok if you don't want people to know now."

Naruto stared at the confused Sasuke. True Sasuke didn't want people to know, but maybe it was because he didn't want them to know about the ghosts?It had nothing to do with his pride.

"No one has to know.If they find out then let them." Naruto said firmly, allowing Sasuke to wrap him in a greatful hug. "Just don't ever beg like that again, it scares me."

"Shut up idiot."

"I love you."

"I know."

* * *

**Ok this one is a little sad I guess but still cute. It's the sequel remember? Not another chapter!**

**Sorry if you're dissapointed about no sex, I just get really nervouse and laugh out loud when I write it and then my family stares at me funny so I laugh out loud some more...**

**Still, here it is! The sequel!**


	3. Part Three: Winters Here

**disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I don't know the name of the guy who does, so I'm just gonna call him bob.**

**Thanks Bob, and I'm sorry for making them gay in this one, but I promise I'll write a different story to make up for it, because I know you didn't mean for them to be gay.**

**Ok. I know I was saying it was a sequel and all that but I felt like making just one more. JUST ONE THOUGH. Hahah, still, no sex ok?**

* * *

**Hey Sasuke part 3: Winter's here.**

Naruto lifted his hands to the sky with acute detachment, his mind off somewhere beyond the full black clouds.

Falling gently from the cushions were tiny, dandruff sized snowflakes that drifted to the earth as if gravity was nothing. They were lazy little bits of frozen water, taking their sweet time to make a trip to the earth. It was a calming sight, one that made Naruto's face lighten and flush slightly with the joy winter brings everyone.

"Wow, it's so beautiful!" Sakura giggled, spinning around cutely in a purely flirtatious way. Standing nearby was the dark stoic Sasuke and ever distant Shikimaru, both staring at the sky as if it were evil. Sakura prettily chased snowflakes, and Naruto couldn't help it anymore, he joined her in the making of snow angels and a snowman. When they finished their beautiful masterpiece (lopsided, clumpy headed snowman with no eyes or arms) Naruto sat back laughing and Sakura shivered nearby with a grin on her face. "I love winter, it's the best time of the year. And Christmas if coming up soon..."

"That's right." Naruto muttered, glancing casually at the dark Sasuke who stood kicking a small icicle through a snow drift. There wasn't much for him to do in the winter time.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd think there wasn't a warm cell in that boys body, he could even see the tiny shivers going up Sasuke's pocketed arms. What was he going to get Sasuke for Christmas?

"So," Sakura grinned slightly, sitting on her knees in a snow pile, the melted ice soaking her leggings right through. Unlike Sasuke, Sakura could tolerate cold more then anything. "What are you getting me, hmm?"

"I'm not telling." Naruto teased, adding the finishing touch to the terrible snowman. He removed his scarf and wrapped it around the lopsided head, the neck tremulously shifting when he did, but it didn't fall. Not yet anyways. "It's a surprise."

The truth was Naruto didn't know what to get anyone. Maybe a puzzle for Shikimaru, and some kind of trinket for Kiba...Flowers for Hinata would send her over the edge, and a new outfit for Ino...What could he get Sakura? Maybe a pretty scarf or bow for her hair? A bracelet? How much money did he have anyways?

Enough for the holiday.

He could get LOTS of food for Chouji, or even a coupon for Ichiruka Ramen stall, that would satisfy the boy. He wasn't the best of friends with Neji, but he could always try. Maybe...Erm, Naruto hit a blank spot. What would Neji want for Christmas?

"It's getting a little cold, let's go somewhere and dry off." Sakura suggested, blowing on her shivering fingers.

"You don't have gloves?" Naruto speculated. Sakura shrugged.

"The ones I have just got ruined thanks to my neighbors dog..."

"Too bad." Naruto murmured, though an idea had sparked in his head. Christmas was in two weeks, perfect time for Naruto to get some shopping done.

Over the years Naruto had strengthened his relationship with everyone, no longer was he alone. In fact, he had never been happier in his life. Sure, he wasn't completely in love with Sakura anymore, but they remained close friends. In fact, the years had changed everyone. Shikimaru a chunin and great at what he did, Sasuke training to become an ANBU, Sakura taking on Tsunade's awesome healing techniques. Everyone changed for the better. Despite all that had happened with Sasuke in the past, things were getting better. Everything was being bandaged, one plastic band-aid after another. It was turning into a happy ending after all.

They stopped at a small shop that sold warm tea's and sat to drink and get warm. Defrost. Shikimaru said his goodbyes and left for the warmth of home. Sasuke was shivering despite the fact that he was trying not to let anyone see it. Naruto's eyes smiled at the stoic boy and when no one was looking, he let his hands drift over Sasuke's ice cold ones under the table. Sasuke gave no clue that anything was going on, but he squeezed back indefinatley, showing Naruto that he was great full for the warmth.

When Naruto returned home (which was basically Sasuke's apartment with all the time he spent there) he jumped straight into the bath, feeling the hot steam rising and enveloping him. Outside winter waited for him, waited for everyone to feel it's joy.

When Sasuke knocked on the door, Naruto reluctantly pulled himself out and drifted into a heavenly smelling kitchen, where Sasuke was making some sort of stir-fry. They ate dinner in silence, Sasuke staring down at his plate and Naruto's eyes drifting to the window. Lately talk between them had become, less desirable. Naruto could almost feel the two of them drifting farther apart. Sure they touched, they did things, but without hearing those words for himself, Naruto didn't feel like it was real. He turned his eyes from the window and stared with pain at Sasuke, who continued to eat neatly and silently. Sure, silence was perfectly fine for _Sasuke, _but Naruto wasn't used to this. He was always ready to laugh, to yell, to say something!

"What?" Sasuke asked suddenly, startling Naruto out of his revere.

"Hm?"

"You're staring at me." Sasuke muttered, attacking a piece of fried chicken with his chop sticks and bringing it to his mouth as he returned Naruto's stare.

"Let's go do something." Naruto suggested. "I'm bored just sitting and watching you be boring. Can we go skating or something?

Sasuke sighed and put down his food. "Fine, whatever."

The river was completely frozen over from the harsh icy cold. It was also completely deserted, everyone was either out holiday shopping or holding up in the warmth of their homes. The snow continued to fall as soft and white as earlier in the day.

Naruto tightened the skates on his feet and smiled up at the Uchiha boy who was already ready to go on the ice. Sasuke's hands were in his pockets as always and he chipped the end of his skate into the ice as he waited for Naruto to get his own on. When the blond finally got the last knot tied, he jumped to his feet and slipped up beside Sasuke with a grin, slipping his own hand into Sasuke's pockets.

Surprised at the sudden movement, Sasuke followed as Naruto led him out onto the ice. It was a nostalgic moment. Naruto was almost surprised at how sentimental the two of them were being with each other. If anyone stumbled upon this picture they'd possibly faint, because it was rare that either boy showed such tenderness towards each other. It was their secret little world.

"Are you coming to Sakura's on Christmas?" Naruto asked innocently as they swerved down the frozen river.

"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke sighed, blowing hot air on his shivering finger tips. If there was one thing Sasuke disliked, it was the snow, and icy cold air. It always went straight through him.

"No." Naruto grinned. He nudged Sasuke playfully. "So what're you getting me for Christmas?"

"Nothing." Sasuke replied. Naruto frowned angrily. However, Sasuke quickly shook his head. "I'm joking."

"Seriously?" Naruto scoffed. "One of the rare times I hear a joke from you and that's the best?"

Sasuke landed a clean punch to Naruto's shoulder and skated off ahead. Naruto grinned playfully, and quickly caught up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist as they slipped along the ice.

"I like you better like this anyways." Naruto whispered into the dark blue of Sasuke's coat. Silence replied, and they continued with their small skating adventure.

:

Naruto struggled to reach the small door bell, his mountain of freshly wrapped Christmas gifts close to toppling over. Suddenly, the door creaked open and Kiba stood with one eyebrow lifted in curiosity.

"Is that you Naruto?" Kiba chuckled as he took a couple boxes off Naruto's arms. Naruto grinned from around a pretty red and green bag as Kiba led him towards the living room. Sakura's house was decorated heavily with every decoration anyone could think of. Everything was spotlessly cleaned and standing tall and proud in the living room was a magnificent Christmas tree.

Naruto sighed as he dropped all his gifts beneath the tree.

"Wow Sakura-Chan, this place is amazing." Naruto gasped, checking out all the decorations. Hinata was sitting on the sofa trying to blend in with the upholstery, and next to her sat Shino. He looked as emotionless as ever, his sunglasses reflecting the lights off the Christmas tree. Standing nearby was Ino and Sakura, both holding trays of refreshments that they placed on the coffee table in front of Shino and Hinata. Naruto grabbed a cup of punch.

"Thanks, my mom and I worked for hours." Sakura giggled, scratching her head slightly. "Thanks for coming! Where's Sasuke?"

"I'm not sure." Naruto replied, his shoulders drooping slightly. In fact, Sasuke hadn't met up with Naruto for the past two days, making up the excuse that he was shopping, but Naruto hadn't seen him in any stores. It was beginning to trouble Naruto. What if this was a sign? That Sasuke was breaking it off? "I hope he comes though."

"That's weird, usually he's with you." Sakura pouted. "I guess we'll wait and see. Darn, and I went to the trouble of getting him a gift and everything..."

Naruto's eyes drifted to the lightly wrapped blue box under the tree, the golden bow sparkling softly. He'd searched for hours for that gift. Where was Sasuke anyways?

"N-Naruto-k-kun." A tiny voice stuttered into Naruto's mind. He glanced to his right only to find Hinata blushing and twiddling her fingers. "M-Merry, C-Christmas."

"Oh, you too Hinata." Naruto smiled pleasantly and watched as her face immediately become more red.

Everyone's heads turned when the doors opened up and in walked Gai's team, along with Chouji and Shikimaru. They all dusted the snow off their shoulders and removed their shoes politely, before placing their gifts under the increasingly crowded tree. It was becoming a big party.

"Hey Naruto." Shikimaru said, his hands wrapped behind his head. "Where's Sasuke?"

"I don't know." Naruto muttered. He was really getting tired of people asking.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS MY YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!" Rock Lee's voice caused many to cringe as he ran around wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Neji glared at his hyper team mate, almost feeling sorry for the people Rock Lee was turning his attention on.

Naruto took a seat on a chair and stared at the twinkling tree, and all his milling friends. He felt sort of depressed. The one person he was looking forward to seeing among all his friends, was that black haired man. It made Naruto feel like crying when he couldn't see Sasuke in that room.

"Is everyone here already?" Sakura speculated. No, Sasuke still wasn't there. It wasn't fair, what did Naruto do to deserve this?

"We're missing one." Shikimaru replied, glancing around before casually letting his eyes land on the troubled Naruto. He was still the only one who knew about Naruto and Sasuke, and he was doing a very good job of keeping it under wraps. Though, Shikimaru wasn't one to tell secrets anyways. He probably had a thousand of Chouji's that he wasn't telling anyone.

"I wonder where Sasuke is?" Ino murmured worriedly. She turned her eyes to Naruto, as did everyone else. "He said he was coming, right?"

Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I guess, but I don't know where he could be."

Sakura frowned and sat on a small chair. "Should we wait?"

Silence fell over the room then. It was strange, waiting for the one person whom no one really had much of a connection with. Sasuke had always just been there, standing around with an angry expression. Though he did have admirers, he wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

Suddenly, a noise sounded at the door. Sort of like a scratching noise, like an animal. Kiba was the first to walk towards the door with a curious expression, disappearing behind the wall. The sound of wind hurtling inside was heard as the door opened, and then some murmuring, before Kiba came inside with none other then Sasuke in tow. The male actually had arms full of presents, though his face gave them the impression that he wasn't happy at all to have to lug them around. Even Kiba looked surprised, holding some of the presents himself.

Was it everyone's imagination, or had Sasuke actually made an effort? It was simply unbelievable, especially since no one had expected anything from the Uchiha. Nothing at all. Simply amazing.

Naruto wanted desperately to jump for joy and hug the living daylights out of Sasuke, but he settled for punching Sasuke in the arm and asking him where the hell he had been, and what was his problem coming late. The ice was broken however, and everyone settled in for a wonderful evening filled with giving.

They decided to eat first before they opened presents.

Naruto tried to be inconspicious everytime he glanced at Sasuke was sitting casually across from him, in his own little stoic empire of quietness. Neji was perfectly comfortable in Sasuke's silence, finding it easy to be quiet, but unfortunately Lee found him and had to ruin it all. Naruto sighed and plopped his head on the table, where his empty plate was pushed to the side. The food was delicious, and Sakura was working with Ino to get rid of the dirty plates.

Naruto's mind wandered to the village of Sand, where it wouldn't snow. Did Gaara celebrate Christmas? He was depressed that he hadn't thought of inviting Gaara. This would have opened him up to Naruto's friends.

"Present time!" Sakura cried, racing Ino to the living room. Everyone proceeded, Naruto storming in as well with an eager smile. The truth was that this would be his first Christmas with all his friends, and he was so excited he almost couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear. Sasuke studied him silently from the corner of the room, where no one approached him. He wasn't the most, talkative person in the world. It was strange to even be in a room with all those people.

But watching Naruto, he realized just how much Naruto had. All of them seemed to gravitate towards his smile, as though he were the greatest friend in the world. Who would have thought he would ever get so many friends? Even Neji was smiling, because it was just so infectious. Sasuke was shocked when a smirk came to his lips, and he quickly pushed it down.

"Here, who wants to go first?" Sakura asked. They all decided on an order, the girls would go first. So they all turned to Hinata and made her open anything.

"Here Hinata-chan!" Naruto said eagerly, handing her a purple bag. Hinata blushed crimson and timidly opened the bag. Inside was a cute scarf with a bunny on the end, and pink mittens. Hinata stared at them with a completely red face. Kiba chuckled and looked at one of the mittens, scoffing at the pink. "I didn't know if you would like it. But I thought it was cute so..."

"T-Thank you. N-Naruto-kun." Hinate stammer, hugging the mittens close. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The rest of her presents were small trinkets, and Kiba's gift was a small Naru-plushie that was handmade. Hinata flushed and almost fainted and Naruto stared in confusion.

"That's creepy Kiba." Naruto complained, but no one noticed when Hinata put it back in the bag with her scarf and mittens and retreated from the spot light. Sakura sat down with a huff on the ground and grabbed her first gift. When it came to Naruto's gift she raised an eyebrow and looked inside. Her face lit up and she pulled out some mittens and a scroll on medical-jutsu. Sasuke tightened his fist when she grabbed Naruto and hugged him greatfully, trying on her mittens happily. It went on like this for awhile. Probably the most amusing gifts were for Kiba. He took one look in Naruto's present and just about went on a rampage, because inside was a flea collar and dog buiscuits. For Shino, Naruto gave him a sluffed beetle. It was meant to be a joke, but Shino ended up staring at it in awe for a couple of minutes, before thanking Naruto and clutching the toy closely. Everyone tried to ignore it.

Finally came Sasuke's turn. Everyone looked around anxiously, wondering what his reaction would be. The only ones who had been able to think up gifts were Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shikimaru, and Naruto. Although Shikimaru's gift was a card, and Sasuke read it over without changing his face. One it was:

_Hey, Merry Christmas._

_Just wanted to say, you can't hide it forever. You stare too much._

Sasuke put the card back in the envelope, nodded to Shikimaru and took the next gift. Naruto narrowed his eyes in curiosty and decided to find out later. Hinata's gift was a charm for a great year. Sakura laughed and tied it to Sasuke's sweater zipper, he glowered at her but thanked Hinata awkwardly anyways. Sakura gave him a blue scarf with her own personal embroidery of his clan's symbol. Ino giggled and wrapped that around his neck. Naruto was trying to contain his laughter when Ino produced a hat with ears on it. Everyone stared wide eyed and Sakura squeeled in glee at its 'cuteness'. One look at Naruto told Sasuke just how much he was enjoying that. He tried to refuse them, but somehow Sakura got it on his head and Shikimaru snapped the picture with a cruel chuckle. Sasuke glared at them all.

Naruto scooted forward on the ground and held out his blue box with the gold bow. Everyone stared in curiosity as Sasuke took it lightly and untied the ribbon. Inside was a small chain with a Konoha leaf charm. It twinkled lightly and Naruto shrugged with a light red tinge on his cheeks.

"In case you loose your head protector and forget what village you belong to."

Everyone rolled their eyes and went on, but Sasuke stared at the chain for awhile, before taking it out and putting it on his neck. Naruto stared in surprise and Sakura frowned, watching the two of them as everyone else conjured up their gifts for Naruto.

Naruto coughed when Sasuke stood and returned to his spot at the back of the room. Suddenly Naruto was the center of attention and everyone stared eagerly as he took the first gift, Sakura's. It was a scarf like Sasuke's, but orange and with the swirl logo embroidered on it that Naruto loved so much. He grinned and wrapped it around his neck and jokingly glanced at Sasuke.

"We match!"

"Dobe."

"Bleh." Naruto stuck out his tongue and Ino handed him her gift. It was a picture in a frame of a very embarrasing moment for Naruto. They had all been out doing nothing when Naruto fell in a pond because of his crappy footing and Shikimaru had taken a picture of them all jumping in after him. Minus team Gai of course, and Shino. He didn't want to get his bugs wet.

"Thanks Ino!" Naruto said with a blush. Chouji gave him a box of twenty instant ramen cups, which Naruto worshiped him for and Sasuke inwardly groaned at. He would never see the end of ramen for awhile. Kiba gave him a book as a joke that said "How to use Jutsu for Dummies" Which Naruto glared at him for. Hinata gave him some medical cream and a coupon to Ichiraku Ramen, Shino gave him an ant farm, and Lee gave him a pair of white leg warmers and a giant thumbs up of youth! Shikimaru stepped forward and handed Naruto another card, just like the one Sasuke had gotten. Sasuke stepped forward, hoping it didn't say the same thing. This one read:

_Merry Christmas Naruto,_

_I hope you get what you want. Just don't let that bastard get you down okay?_

_Oh yeah, you still owe me lunch._

Naruto rolled his eyes and put the card away, grinning at Shikimaru. Neji tossed Naruto a bag and Naruto opened it eagerly, surprised Neji had thought to get him something. In it was a book of jutsu, and some gloves for the winter. Naruto nodded happily. It wasn't much, but at least Neji was trying. Tenten had given everyone weapons, which was unnerving but thoughtful, so Naruto wasn't surprised when he saw thirteen shuriken and a kunai with his name engrave on it. That would hang on his wall. He smiled at everyone and then blinked. Everyone turned and looked straight at Sasuke, who suddenly realized what everyone was thinking.

He coughed shrugged. "Couldn't think of anything."

Sakura frowned and everyone looked at Naruto with worry. It wasn't that they didn't expect it, it was the fact that Sasuke had gotten everyone else gifts. Naruto stared down at his pile of gifts, and suddenly he felt all the eyes on him. He didn't want anyone to see how much it hurt. So he put a grin on his face and shrugged.

"Ahh, who cares right?" Naruto laughed. He put on his old sour face and glared at Sasuke. "Teme."

Everyone accepted that, but Shikimaru couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the black haired mad. What was he up to? They rest of the night, Naruto wasn't acting right. He was extra loud, extra hyper, and extra trying to avoid Sasuke. He couldn't even look across the room at him. Sasuke just stoof against the wall. Finally, when the party was almost over and everyone was talking in the living room, Sasuke snuck out the door and into the cold air. His breath was a puff of cloud in front of his eyes as he looked up at the snowflakes falling.

"I didn't realize your relationship was so fickle." Shikimaru said. Sasuke wasn't surprised. "Are you trying to break up with him?"

Sasuke glanced at him and shrugged. "No."

"I may have a high IQ Sasuke, but do you mind shedding a little light on this for me?" He growled.

"Its nothing that concerns you." Sasuke said nonchalantly. He turned back to the house and called over his shoulder. "Marry Christmas Nara."

Naruto sighed and walked out in the snow. It was cold, and he had his arms full of his presents, trudging through knee deep snow. It wasn't he greatest feeling ever. When Naruto looked up he gasped in surprise. For some reason his feet were carrying him some place utterly familiar.

Sasuke's apartment building loomed over him. Naruto glared up at it and dropped his presents. He rolled up a snowball and threw it at the window he recognized as Sasukes, knowing the boy wouldn't be there. Naruto angrily threw snowball after snowball, getting increasingly pissed off with every throw. He just didn't want to admit to himself the fact that he wasn't to cry at that moment. He was man, and he certainly wasn't going to cry over Sasuke.

"Stupid dumb Teme!" Naruto cursed, kicking the snow bank angrily and sending a shower of snow everywhere. Some of it hit his eyes and he closed them, rubbing furiously. When he opened his eyes Sasuke was staring at him in confusion and a tear was rolling down his cheek. "Ah, Sasuke you ass don't sneak up on me!"

Naruto lashed out but Sasuke stepped back before he got a fist in the jaw.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke muttered. His face was red in the cold and Naruto saw his presents piled at the apartment doors.

Naruto wiped the tear away furiously.

"Nothing."

"Dobe."

"Sasuke I swear I'm going to-"

Naruto chocked on his own words when Sasuke held out a box. It was orange, his favorite color. Naruto hesitantly grabbed the box, and paused.

"But at the party..."

Sasuke looked away embarrassed.

"You think I want everyone prying into our business?" Sasuke muttered. "Besides they don't have to see it."

Sasuke just didn't want everyone to think he had a heart. Naruto let himself smile and opened the box. It was a ring on a necklace. Naruto's eyes widened and he looked up at Sasuke in horror. "I-I don't-"

"Not that Dobe!" Sasuke cried in frustration, his cheeks even redder. He snatched the necklace out of the box angrily. "Its just a ring I found in my apartment. You left it there and I thought it might mean something to you, so I put on this so you wont loose it."

Naruto took a closer look at the ring. It was one Iruka gave him that used to belong to Iruka's father. Iruka didn't have a son to give it to, and since he regarded Naruto as one, he thought that would be the best person to give it to. Naruto smiled and put the chain around his neck.

With a sigh, Naruto kicked the snow.

"I thought you weren't getting me anything." Naruto muttered.

"Come on." Sasuke said. "Let's go eat."

"Ugh, I don't think I can after Sakura's dinner."

"Liar."

"..." Naruto ran after Sasuke, both of them hauling their gifts. When they entered the small apartment Naruto looked up in horror. Hanging from the ceiling was a mistletoe, winking at them. Sasuke didn't seem to notice, but Naruto did. He glanced nervously at Sasuke as the boy checked his mail box. When Sasuke turned around to glance at Naruto, the blond pounced.

The building was silent as they kissed and Naruto decided then and there that no matter what direction their future took, that he wasn't going to question it anymore. Doubting Sasuke only ended up hurting him in the end, so there was no point anymore. So what if they weren't perfect for each other, or that they were both guys? Sasuke was there at least, trying.

"Merry Christmas." Naruto said softly, pulling away.

"D-Dobe." Sasuke muttered. "Doing that all of a sudden."

"I love you."

"I-I love you too..."

Naruto blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah." Sasuke snapped. "Why is that hard to believe?"

"You never said it before."

"Shut up."

"Say it again."

"No."

"Aw come on..."

"Grab you gifts."

"Please?"

"I'm leaving you here then."

"Aw but I said it to you so many times."

"Fine I love you."

"Really?"

"Stop saying that!"

Naruto grinned. So what if they were imperfect, at least he was happy. And at least Sasuke was there next to him, no matter how strange they were.

**GAH! The Fluff! Kill meeee. I have no idea why its so gushy this time. I was going insane with shounen-ai and this is what happens. Thanks a lot stupid soft yaoi. **

**Any who, umm, yeah this is the last one. So there will be no more, but send me requests if you want more SasuNaru from me. I kind of need ideas, so feel free to suggest. You're my feeback, so don't be afraid to be brutaly honest. I'm still not great at lemons, just to warn you.  
**


End file.
